1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique in the field of liquid crystal display panels, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel modules.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a schematic view illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel module which comprises an LCD display panel 11, a plurality of gate drivers 121, 122, 123, a plurality of source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134, a gamma reference voltage generator 14 and a timing controller 15. The LCD display panel 11 comprises a plurality of display areas 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116 each of which has a red display sub-area 117, a green display sub-area 118 and a blue display sub-area 119 arranged longitudinally in sequence, wherein each of the display sub-areas 117, 118, 119 has a thin film transistor 1171 connected to the gate drivers 121, 122, 123 through gate lines 1211 and connected to the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134 through source lines 1311.
The gamma reference voltage generator 14 is employed for providing a set of color gamma reference voltage to the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134. For example, the gamma reference voltage generator 14, based on a red gamma curve, provides a set of red gamma reference voltage to the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134. The timing controller 15 is provided for controlling the operations of the gate drivers 121, 122, 123, of the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134, and of the gamma reference voltage generator 14.
As the timing controller 15 actuates the gate drivers 121, 122, 123, the thin film transistors 1171, which correspond to the gate drivers 121, 122, 123, in the display panel 11 will be turned on. Whereas when the timing controller 15 stops the gate drivers 121, 122, 123, above-mentioned thin film transistors 1171 will be turned off. Taking an example, in case the timing controller 15 actuates the gate driver 121, all the thin film transistors 1171 in the display areas 111, 112, 113, 114 of the display panel 11 will be turned on.
When the timing controller 15 actuates the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134, the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134 will convey display data to corresponding display sub-areas 117, 118, 119 in the display panel 11. For instance, when the timing controller 15 actuates the source driver 134 and the gate driver 121, all the thin film transistors 1171 in the display area 114 of the display panel 11 will be turned on; and that the source driver 134 outputs display data to corresponding display sub-areas 117, 118, 119 in the display area 114.
In the above-mentioned conventional panel modules, the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134 can only provide one set of gamma reference voltage. That is to say, in terms of the display sub-areas 117, 118, 119 in the display panel 11, the shown gamma voltage takes a basis from a gamma reference voltage. This, however, makes impossible for an optimal modulation to the shown red, green and blue gamma curves. Suppose it is desirable to provide the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134 with red, green and blue gamma reference voltages, respectively, such that the display sub-areas 117, 118, 119 may have a better color presentation, it is necessary to have triple interior gamma reference circuits in the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134 of the conventional panel module. Under such circumstances, the circuits in the interior of the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134 will become multiple, making a higher cost for manufacturing the source drivers 131, 132, 133, 134.